


Follow Me to Midnight

by Virareve



Series: Follow Me to Midnight [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, mentioned Tadashi Hamada/Go Go Tomago - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virareve/pseuds/Virareve
Summary: Eight years ago, secret agent Tadashi Hamada died in a mission gone wrong, leaving behind an aunt and a young brother. Now, Hiro Hamada, the only immediate surviving member of the famous family of Hamada spies, is ready to take on the mantle left to him in his brother's death. While he is ready to prove himself, nothing prepares him for a run in with the notoriously elusive thief Ethel which sets off a chain of events that puts him on a race to save the world.





	Follow Me to Midnight

When the first buds of spring began to bloom, eighteen year-old Hiro Hamada graduated with top honors from San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon sat close to the stage. He could see the constant flashing from Honey Lemon’s phone while she snapped as many photos possible. Aunt Cass blew a bullhorn, causing everyone to glare her way. When he walked across the stage to receive his diploma from the dean of his college, the distinguished woman sighed. She looked back and forth from the erratic light and loud sound coming from his aunt and friend to him. He smirked. She rolled her eyes and gave him a weary but warm smile.

He noticed the way other parents and attendees still giving his Aunt and friend dark looks and tried to bite back his grin. They had no idea his enthusiastic and seemingly rowdy Aunt was a powerful force behind top secret international organization C.A.T., or that Honey Lemon was one of the best tech prodigies in the world.

As he mused through those thoughts, he caught Honey Lemon’s eyes. She gave him a laughing smile that made his cheeks tinge pink. She mouthed _Say cheese_ and waved her phone up _._ He flashed her a peace sign and smile that seemed to make her day because she showed turned her phone excitedly to Aunt Cass.

Minutes passed. Students filed through and different Department heads came up.

Amidst the din of cheers and hollers, he caught the tail end of a sharp ringing. He looked for Aunt Cass. She emerged from her seat. Her face had traded its characteristic warmth for a detached professionalism. With her departure, Hiro knew that it meant she wouldn’t be back until late tonight. He looked to Honey to see her giving him a regretful look. His digital watch beeped.

A text from Honey Lemon: _We’re still getting takeout and ice cream cake tonight!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

He looked away from her so she wouldn’t see his grimace.

Everyone said he was lucky. Aunt Cass was the head of C.A.T. so she hadn’t been out in the field in years. She wasn’t expected to be face to face with danger the way some of her agents had to be.  Instead, she worked from her office every day to protect the world. He supposed he should be content because she typically found a way to be at every important event in his life. But, he always wondered when the day would come that she didn’t come back.

Like his dad. Like his mom.

_Like Tadashi._

Aunt Cass could tell him over and over that she would never leave. For a matter of fact, she did. Often. It was like she knew about his unspoken anxiety. But the cold, bitter breeze that followed quietly in her departure, ruffling through his graduation gown, seemed to agree with his fears.

He tightened his hands on his diploma, watching Aunt Cass disappear behind the engineering building.

It’s time, he thought.


End file.
